


Sweetness

by shootertron



Series: Turmoil's Pets [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Play, M/M, Mech Preg, Milking, Pregnancy, Puppy Play, Submissive Character, dog teats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Turmoil milks Drift. Set during the events of "Drift's First Litter".





	Sweetness

When he came home, Turmoil found his bitch in the living room, lying down in the fluffy pink pet bed that he had bought.

Drift was lying on his side, belly big with puppies and all six of his teats swollen and pink with milk.

"Aw, did you miss me?" Turmoil asked, leaning down to pet him.

Drift looked up at him with those wide blue eyes, brows upturned in the worried-hopeful way of dogs.

"I know, I missed you too," Turmoil said, rubbing his helm affectionately.

Drift smiled, wagging his tail as Turmoil rubbed his head and back.

He gasped softly when Turmoil brushed against his sensitive teats. Turmoil gave one a little squeeze and a tiny stream of milk spilled onto the tile floor.

"Oh no, your teats are swollen. Were you waiting all this time for me to milk you? You must be so uncomfortable, my pet."

Drift nodded, a little embarrassed. He could have done it himself, but he didn't want to exert the effort. And Turmoil's hands felt so good when they were squeezing his fuel nozzles.

"Tsk tsk," Turmoil teased, picking Drift up in his arms.

"Our puppies have made you so heavy."

"Can't help it."

Turmoil set him down in the bedroom, disappearing into the kitchen as soon as Drift was on the bed. He soon reappeared with a tubed collection device and sanitizing wipes.

He gave each of Drift's teats a good wipe before squeezing the first streams of milk out from each of them, to clean out the "plug".

Drift whimpered softly at having his teats touched. Turmoil's hands were warm as he attached the suction pumps to each teat and squeezed the pump bulb. First, second, or third time, it still felt funny. But with Turmoil here, Drift relaxed into the touch, letting the milk down.

Turmoil squeezed firmly but carefully into the collection bottle. Drift's milk was light pink with a pearly lustre. It smelled sweet and musky, like him. Drift's eyes were dimmed dreamily as Turmoil methodically squeezed the pump.

"It's still too early for the pups to drink. This batch is for us."

Turmoil poured the milk into a small cup and tipped half the contents into his mouth vent. The other half he offered to Drift.

"Drink. You need the fuel."

Drift obeyed, lapping up the energon mixture. It was creamy and thicker than regular fuel.

"You taste so good," Turmoil said, voice tinged with lust.

At this, Drift blushed. Turmoil rubbed the top of his head playfully.

Turmoil continued to milk Drift using the pump, squeezing gently on the pump bulb. Turmoil hummed reassuringly as he worked. Drift shuttered his optics, feeling extra safe with his master.

And then Turmoil emptied out the last of the milk, filling up the collection bottle. Carefully, he removed the suction cups attached to each teat and wiped them off with a wet wipe. He stroked Drift's belly affectionately.

Drift exhaled, feeling Turmoil's hand and the three pups inside him. His tail began to wag involuntarily.

"When they're born you won't be able to drink so much of my milk," Drift pointed out.

"Oh, then I must savor this rare delicacy while I have it.”

Turmoil wrapped him in an embrace, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. He gave one of Drift's teats one more squeeze.

Drift's tail wagged extra hard at this.


End file.
